


The Beginning

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Humor, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Alex and Maggie discuss options about the clinic when Maggie makes a shocking suggestion, mean whilst Kara comes to Sara's rescue.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, Here is the latest part of the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading this.

Kara was sitting in her apartment reading her book though her mind was swimming from the previous evening she spent with Diana on their first date, her lips still tingling from the kiss and she began to imagine what sex would be like between her and Diana, shaking her head of the image Kara shuddered and smiled as she went back to her book when there was a knock at the door.

Kara hummed as she got to her feet and she began to walk to the door, grabbing the door handle Kara opened the door and beamed “Hey Diana” she greeted surprised.

Diana smiled back “Hey Kara, sorry to drop by unannounced but I wanted to see you?” she replied.

“Sure, come on in” Kara invited as she stepped aside and allowed Diana completely into her apartment before closing the door.

Diana sat on the couch “I wanted to see if you are free Friday night?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head as she sat beside Diana “Of course I am” she replied “Why?” she asked.

“Well I want to take you out for a 2nd date” Diana answered.

Kara beamed bright “Well in that case… I would be happy to go for a 2nd date with you” she answered.

Diana smirked “You know, I was also hoping for a repeat performance of the limo” she said.

Kara grinned before pushing Diana’s onto her back and positioning herself on top of her, their lips clashing aggressively as Diana’s hands gripped Kara’s ass causing Kara to groan as she moved her hips with Diana’s.

Their moaned filled the apartment as the friction they were building, their moans caused shivers up their spines as their kiss became more heated and more aggressive, suddenly though Kara broke the kiss and looked to the door, moving her head to the side as if her hearing picked up something.

“What?” Diana asked as she looked to the door “What is it?” she asked curiously, Kara didn’t answer but instead Kara broke out into an evil grin.

Maggie and Alex were walking to Kara’s apartment door when they heard a thumping noise from inside, Maggie and Alex looked to one another concerned but they froze when Diana’s giggled from behind the door “Ouch… Kara be careful” she giggled and let out a soft moan.

Alex instantly paled “Uh maybe we should get going and come back later” she said but Maggie was already pressed against the door, her ear pushed right against it causing Alex to sigh “And you’re perving” she said.

“Shhhh” Maggie shushed her wife and continued to listen in with avid interest with an enthusiastic grin.

Diana giggled and moaned “Mmmm so skilled with that tongue” she said.

Kara’s voice followed soon “That’s just my tongue… I’m way more skilled in ‘other’ areas” she replied.

“Fuck it… just stick it in Kara” Diana responded whilst sounding like a panting mess, there was another thumping noise and the wall quaked hard “Oh god… Kara… too big!” Diana became louder.

Those words caused Maggie’s mouth to drop open and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, in mean whilst Alex paled “Oh god” she whispered.

The continued thumping and moaning continued with Diana’s moans and cries of pleasure getting louder and Kara’s grunts, every sound was accompanied by the walls shaking, Maggie pressed herself harder to the door.

“Oh fuck… Kara… harder… fuck me harder” Diana’s voice was nothing more than a panting mess as she begged for more.

Alex was practically green and was struggling to stop herself from throwing up whilst Maggie gasped before biting on her fist to stop herself from making a noise before pressing herself harder to the door.

“Damn… little Danvers got serious game” Maggie whispered as she enjoyed herself listening, Whilst Alex looked like she was close to fainting, soon though the door swung open and Maggie fell forward into the apartment and flat on her face, Alex looked to Kara and Diana who were fully clothed and struggling not to laugh.

Kara looked to her sister and Maggie “Hey sis” Kara greeted Alex with a kiss to the cheek before looking to Maggie “Hello perv” she greeted.

Maggie looked to a fully clothed Diana and Kara before grumbling “You both are so mean” she whined.

Kara saw how pale Alex was and she took mercy on her sister “Oh Rao Alex… I’m sorry I didn’t text you my plan” she said as she hugged her sister.

Alex nodded her head but she was still pale “I need a serious drink” she said before walking to the fridge and she grabbed a beer.

Later on that night, Maggie and Alex were sitting up in bed wearing their pyjama’s and reading their books, they had just finished their movie and they were relaxing with their books before going to bed.

Maggie looked to Alex first “Ok, how do you want to do this?” she asked “The baby”

Alex shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know… maybe the clinic” she replied.

Maggie nodded her head “Yeah” she replied.

“I mean unless you know any women with the right ‘equipment’” Alex replied with a smirk.

Maggie chuckled before her head snapped up and she smiled “Uh… What about Kara?” Maggie suggested.

Alex looked to Maggie in disbelief “Are you insane!!!” she demanded “I’m not sleeping with my sister” she said.

Maggie dumped her book down and turned to face Alex “Adoptive… Alien… Sister” she reminded Alex before smirking “And don’t say you’ve never thought about it” she challenged.

Alex started to stutter over her words and Maggie fist pumped her victory “I knew it… you have” she said.

Alex continued to sputter over her words “Well… I’m not saying I never thought about it” she admitted “Look, won’t it upset you if I slept with Kara?” she asked.

Maggie smirked and shook her head “Nope… I’ll be watching over there” she said “besides, I always fantasised about watching you with her” she admitted.

Alex’s mouth dropped open in shock “You dirty girl” she said as she straddled her wife and nodded her head “Ok… on one condition” she said.

“Name it” Maggie said as she rested her hand on Alex’s hips.

“Since you want to watch me with Kara… you do something for me” Alex said with a grin “I get to watch you… with Kara” she said.

Maggie beamed in excitement “Really?” she asked.

“Yeah… you want your fantasy, I want mine” Alex said.

“Think Kara will go for it?” Maggie wondered, they were both so close to Kara that they were both scared that this would scare her off, especially now she was seeing Diana “Think she’ll even let us watch her and Diana fuck” Maggie asked as she rolled her and Alex in bed so she was on top and Alex smiled.

Shrugging her shoulder Alex hummed “Maybe” she replied “But we’ll continue this discussion about that tomorrow, now though… I want you to make me scream” she said with lustfully.

Maggie and Alex’s lips met in an aggressive kiss, hands wandering, and the night was spent making love.

Mean Whilst:

Kara was laying alone in bed in her apartment when she got a phone call from Sara Lance, she was in tears and asked to meet Kara at the bar, she sounded drunk out of her mind which made Kara worry so getting dressed; Kara headed to the alien bar to meet her friend.

When arriving there Kara found her friend and another woman in the corner, Sara’s tongue deep in the woman’s mouth, the woman was certainly not Ava Sharpe, her hair was red.

Pulling the woman off her friend Kara looked to Sara in shock “Care to explain this” she asked, she couldn’t believe Sara would cheat on Ava like that.

“Hey… I was enjoying myself” Sara whined though she was slurring her words.

“I don’t care, what’s going on?” Kara demanded.

Sara sniffed as her tears began to fall “Ava… she broke it off with me” she whimpered “She said that she was no longer in love with me” the dam broke and she burst into tears.

Kara sighed heavily “Come on… let’s get you home” she said as she pulled Sara out of the bar and took her home.

The following morning:

Kara was sleeping on the couch when Alex came in, it was unusual for her to see Kara passed out on the couch, gently shaking Kara with her hands Alex woke her up.

Kara moaned as she woke up, beaming when she saw it was Alex “Hey Alex… you’re early” she said.

“Yeah well… Maggie and I needed to talk to you about something important” Alex replied before looking around “Uh, why are you on the couch?” she asked.

“Because Sara’s in my bed” Kara replied.

Alex was staring in shock at Kara “Uh… explain please” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Sara called me drunk last night, Ava called the engagement off because she was no longer in love with Sara” Kara started “So I went to the bar and found her in the corner with her tongue deep down a woman’s throat” she continued to tell Alex who was listening with avid interest “So I brought her back here and put her to sleep in my bed” she explained.

Alex smiled “You’re a good friend Kara” she said as she kissed Kara’s head gently.

“So where’s Maggie?” Kara asked “If you both have something to ask, where’s she?” Kara looked around at the door curiously.

“She’ll be along later on” Alex said “Uh… can Diana join us later?” she asked.

“Yeah she’s coming over, why?” Kara narrowed her eyes confused and even more curious.

“It’s just, we have a favour to ask and we want her there seeing as she and you are dating” Alex answered.

Kara snorted “Well truth is… I don’t know what we are, we’ve not talked about it” she said.

Sara soon entered the room and Kara and Alex fell silent, Sara looked embarrassed by her actions last night with the woman and her head was pounding, Kara got to her feet and hugged her tight before she handed Sara a glass of water and an aspirin.

“Thanks, I’m sorry for taking your bed last night” Sara said after downing the aspirin and drinking the water.

“No need to apologies Sara, I am just glad I got to you in time before you did something you would regret” Kara replied “I’m sorry about Ava” she said.

“Yeah… me too” Sara nodded before she smiled “Well I better be going… thank you again Kara” she said in appreciation as she pulled Kara into a tight hug.

Kara smiled “Anytime” she said and soon Sara left.

Alex watched Kara who stood there watching the door, she knew by the expression Kara had was that she had a plan.

Grabbing her phone Kara dialled a number whilst Alex watched curiously.

After a few rings the call was answered and Kara smiled “Hey there Nyssa… When can you get here?” Kara asked into the phone.

Kara was playing matchmaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Alex, Maggie, Diana and Kara sit down and talk, Alex's and Maggie's request lead to a conversation between Diana and Kara.
> 
> And Kara is surprised by Diana's reaction.


End file.
